A Better Tomorrow
by snitcheyes411
Summary: An all dialogue fic that I've been working on for longer than I'd care to admit. After the war, Harry plans to free Draco Malfoy. Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron Don't own, don't sue.


"Guilty."

* * *

"Harry, you have to let this go. Everyone knows he's as guilty as sin."

"I know Hermione, but he was just a boy."

"He let Death Eaters into Hogwarts!"

"He had no choice! Look who his father was."

"And mark my words; he'll turn out the same."

"He is not, nor was he ever, his father."

"Well he won't be, now that the dementors are knocking some sense into him. It's right too, you know. The court decided that Death Eater spawn wasn't fit for society."

"Hermione!"

"Give it up Harry. We're better off without him."

"I can't. I just can't Hermione."

* * *

"You alright, mate? You look like you've just met the bad end of a skrewt."

"I'm fine…"

"He's still looking for a way to free Malfoy."

"Bloody hell, Harry! He's been in there eight months now. He probably doesn't even remember that you exist."

"But I remember him, Ron."

"Don't you remember what he put you through, then? You'd be better off forgetting him and moving on. I'm sure Ginny could –"

"No."

"She still wants to –"

"I don't want her."

"Harry Potter, have you completely lost your mind? You'd think you loved the prat!"

"Harry, at least come with us. You look like you haven't eaten in days."

"I can't Hermione; I'm really close –"

"You've been saying that for months now! If you would choose him over us then I'm through!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione, keep trying to talk some sense into him if you like, but I know a lost cause when I see one."

"…"

"You've lost him, Harry, and you'll lose so much more if you keep this up."

* * *

"So what do you think, Madame Bones?"

"It's a solid case, Harry. After all the work you put into it I'd be surprised if it wasn't. But are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure."

"It's a big responsibility."

"Not nearly as big as you'd think."

"Kingsley's not going to like this; especially not from his star auror."

"I know."

"Very well then. I'll take this to the Wizgamont."

"Thank you."

* * *

"A word, if you will Harry."

"Yes, Kingsley."

"Harry, you've locked up more dark wizards and Death Eaters that any other auror under my command. Your record has been sterling up until now. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm sure."

"Then, Harry, I'm afraid I have to let you go. It sets a bad example, you see. We're supposed to be locking up dark wizards, not letting them go."

"I understand, Kingsley."

"And Harry…"

"Yes?"  
"If you find another job and need a good word…"

"Thank you, Kingsley."

* * *

"The court hereby releases Draco Malfoy into the guardianship of Mr. Harry Potter."

* * *

"Welcome home, Draco."

".."

"I know it doesn't sound like much, but I hope you can be happy here."

"…"

"I got rid of those horrible elf heads at least."

"I'll show you to your room then. I have some robes for you already, so you can change out of those rags. We can go shopping for something more your style later."

"…"

"Er, oh, we can also get your hair cut while we're out. It looks a right mess."

"Well, here we are. Bathroom's that way if you want to clean up. You must be hungry. Spaghetti sound okay?"

"…"

"Okay, spaghetti it is then."

* * *

"I don't believe you, Harry!"

"Hermione, you knew what I was trying to do."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"Hermione –"

"How could you choose him over us?"

"What's wrong with having both of you?"

"He's a Death Eater, Harry!"

"No he's not."

"How do you know?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"…"

"Can't you just give this a chance?"

"I…I just can't handle this right now. Between you and Ron I don't know who to trust anymore. Then there's the twins and work…"

"I understand."

"Thank you."

"How are your girls?"

"Well, between the kicking and the strange cravings I'm lucky if I can get a full night's sleep anymore."

"You should go on maternity leave."

"Next week."

"…"

"You know, you're not as thin as you used to be. Looks like you've managed a full meal."

"I'm feeling better now."

"Well, at least some good can come of this. It will take some time to get used to, though."

"I'm willing to wait."

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"…"

"Thank you, Harry."

* * *

"Ready to go, Draco?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Now don't be nervous. I've found someone to do your hair that doesn't care about your reputation. Then we can go get your robes. And I promise I won't leave your side."

"Thank you, Harry. You didn't have to."

"I want to."

"You've done so much already."

"Now, none of that. Come here, I'll apparate us to Diagon Alley."

* * *

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I – Draco!"

"Open the door, Draco."

"Draco, I didn't know Madame Malkin would act like that, she never – what was that noise?"

"Open the door, Draco!"

"I'm coming in, Draco." _"Reducto!"_

"Draco what are you doing? Get down from there!"

"Harry."

"Draco, I know it seems bad, but you can't just go jumping out of windows."

"H-Harry, I-I-I…"

"Shhhhhhh… It's okay. I've got you. Shhhhhhhh."

"H-Harry, I just c-can't…"

"Yes, you can, Draco. I know it's bad now, but it'll get better. People will just have to get used to you. In the meantime we'll just find a tailor without Madame Malkin's prejudices."

"H-How, Harry?"

"We'll just have to take it one day at a time, Draco. It will get better. And if you ever need anything, you know you can turn to me."

"Oh Harry, I…"

"Shhhhhhh. Now no more of that. Let's get you to bed. You've had enough for one day."

"You're too good to me, Harry."

* * *

"C'mon, Harry!"

"I'm coming. Where are we going next?"

"To pick up some new robes. They may not like my reputation, but I bet even the ritziest place in Britain wouldn't turn me away now!"

"I told you I could get you some new robes. I'm not exactly pressed for money myself, you know."

"I know, but now you don't have too. Oh Harry, I can't believe this is actually true!"

"Remind me to thank Hermione later. If I had known any of your parents' estate was still intact I would have been looking ages ago."

"Wait, Hermione found this?"

"Yes. I think she's trying to apologize for yelling at me the night I brought you home."

"She fought with you? Over me?"

"Pitched a right fit. She's been coming around though. Like I said, she was the one who found your parent's lost fortune. Wish I could say the same for Ron."

"Work, money, friends… Harry how much _have_ you given up for me?"

"Nothing, if it means I can see you smile again. Besides, I told you Hermione is getting used to you."

"…"

"Draco?"

"Here I am, so happy about regaining my fortune and my name, when you have given up yours for me."

"You forget, I'm the boy who lived. They won't forget about me so easily."

"You'd be surprised, Harry. The world can be such a fickle place. I owe you so much-"

"You owe me nothing, Draco. I would do everything over again if I had to."

"I still wish I could repay you. If there's anything you want, anything I could give you…"

"I wish to see you smile. Now come on, I believe you said something about finding new robes."

* * *

"Welcome, Ron, Hermione."

"We're glad to be here, aren't we Ron?"

"Yes, alright! I'm here, you can stop nagging. Hermione mentioned chicken?"

"Oh, Ronald…"

"Come on, Ron, you can help me with the grill."

"Good afternoon, Malfoy."

"Hermione, I told you to drop the formalities."

"Yes, well, I'm still getting used to this."

"It's alright."

"…"

"…"

"So, what made you decide to invite us over?"

"Harry needs his friends. I know he argued with you over me. As much as he tried to make it sound like he was okay, I knew he needed you."

"Yes, well -ahem- this will take some time."

"I'll try not to be in the way."

"Why do you care about Harry's well-being?"

"He rescued me, Hermione. I can't hate him the way I used to. I'm not even sure if I ever did hate him, anymore…."

"It's hard to stay mad at Harry for too long. He's too…."

"Sweet?"

"…"

"Sorry, that came out wrong."

"It's okay, Draco. I think I'm starting to understand, now."

"..."

"I hear you're going to be working at the apothecary soon. That job really was a stroke of luck…"

* * *

"Blimey, Hermione, I don't think I've ever seen any two people talk for so long about potions. You two must've been at it for over an hour."

"Oh, shut up Ronald."

"Looks like you and the pureblood ferret have something in common after all."

"Don't call him that!"

*snickers*

"Well, maybe Draco won't take so much getting used to after all. What about you?"

"I won't say I like it, but Harry does seem so happy. I'd put up with a million ferrets for that."

"You know, I think Harry knew that this was going to happen all along."

"I think you're right, Hermione."

* * *

"After reconsidering the evidence, the court finds Draco Malfoy innocent and releases him from probation."

* * *

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything's wrong?"

"I know you better than that. Now 'fess up."

"I…Harry I…I'm very grateful for everything you've done so far-"

"Draco, what did I tell you about that?"

"But I am, Harry, there's no denying it. I just want you to know that."

"Okay, but why now?"

"I…have one more request to make of you."

"Anything, just ask."

"Just, this…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you upset, Har-"

"…"

"…"

"Any more requests?"

"I can think of a few…"


End file.
